


A Slow Change

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: A Different Story (Obey Me) [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Goes off the official timeline, Human lives are short when you're a demon in hell, MC is female, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: After the exchange program ends, one of the brothers is forced to rethink some of his beliefs. How long did humans last again?
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Different Story (Obey Me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859935
Kudos: 39





	A Slow Change

**Author's Note:**

> Something to note, in My characters timeline Belphegor is never able to kill the MC and the Lilith reveal never happened. Instead he's left quietly simmering with his hatred of humanity and an MC that he can never seem to get any alone time with (With good reason lol)

It spread like a disease. 

She was nothing, should have been nothing to him. Her little human quirks and stupid little words meant nothing. Her life was a blink to Belphegor, a moment soon to be lost in time. As it should have been with his brothers as well. 

So why, then, did he feel like he was missing something?

She slowly became a permanent part of their life, even as their time together drew to a close it felt like she had infected the whole house. Leaving traces of her existence in the most obscure of places. What was hers and what was theirs blended together until he was unsure if there really was a them before her. He took the traces she left behind and threw them all into that dammed room that was still filled with her dirty human smell, but they came back like ghosts. Haunting his waking moments without her.

He tried to sleep but the blanket he found was hers, he wanted to eat but there were still meals leftover from her nights spent in the kitchen. She told Beelzebub ‘If you ever miss me just eat the meals I made and it’ll be like I never left!’ but they stay untouched. Beelzebub leaves the notes untouched, he leaves the containers full of delicious smelling spices and what surely have to be tantalizing meals. The others do not touch them. They understand in a way he refused to. They had their own possessions they coveted just as much.

But sometimes Beelzebub would leave for a late night snack, and there’s a container gone. He was always in a worse mood then before, but it soothed the ache that burnt through their shared connection. It lulled Belphegor to sleep. 

It brought some peace, if only for the night.

The question never leaves his lips but he always wondered: how long do humans last? How long must he wait until her memory fades out with her? Surely not much longer, right? Because it felt like eons since she left. Surely they should say their goodbyes before she leaves them for good. Don’t any of them want to see her one last time? Why can none of them go to her? Why can’t he–

But then he looks at his D.D.D. and sees that barely even a week has passed by. He curls up in a bed that no longer smells of her and allows his mind to wander. 

His life was indefinitely longer then hers. A passing moment, and all that time he spent hating her for what she is was now lost with it. 

But there was still some left. Hopefully a few, sparing seconds just for him.


End file.
